metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Gandrayda
Gandrayda is a Bounty Hunter who debuted in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. She was voiced by Claire Hamilton. Biography Gandrayda was a Bounty Hunter from an unknown location. However, she possessed metamorphic abilities similar to the inhabitants of Jovia XII. She could assume the form and abilities of most living things, including creatures and even machines differing significantly in size. Her age was unknown, though a psychological evaluation, her predilection for pranks, and her informal speech patterns in even military settings all indictate that she was relatively young, or at least immature in comparison to the other Hunters. She viewed Bounty Hunting as a very enjoyable sport and considered the veteran hunter Samus Aran her chief rival. She intended to surpass Samus as a veteran Bounty Hunter as soon as possible. Gandrayda was a very capable combatant, but was is often hired for stealth and reconnaissance missions due to her ability to mimic creatures. Lore on the Pirate Homeworld referring to her as "Mistress Gandrayda" suggests that she became a Space Pirate -- it is likely that she fell under the influence of Dark Samus after being corrupted by Phazon.Creature Data: Hunter Gandrayda Aiding the Galactic Federation Along with Ghor, Rundas, and Samus Aran, Gandrayda was asked by Fleet Admiral Dane of the Galactic Federation to help stop the Phazon corruption of the Aurora Units. Once the Space Pirates attacked the G.F.S. Olympus, the GF ship they are currently aboard, Gandrayda helps defend the ship by confronting the infiltrating Space Pirates. She then goes to Norion to help the Federation ground troopers and protect the base. When Samus arrives at Norion's Generator C, she finds a group of Space Pirates waiting for her. Just as she is about to fight them, one of them assaults his comrades. Once the other pirates are dead, it transforms into '''Gandrayda', who leaves "Sammy" behind to do the work of activating the generator. Once the four Bounty Hunters reached the Control Tower to activate the cannon that would destroy the approaching Leviathan, Dark Samus appeared and fired a burst of Phazon at them, causing them to fall unconscious. Two weeks later, Gandrayda awakened. Because of the Phazon blast fired by Dark Samus, her body was self-producing Phazon like the other hunters, though with no visible negative effects. The Federation gave her a Phazon Enhancement Device to use this Phazon and sent her to find the Space Pirate stronghold. She set out to find it, but the Federation eventually lost contact with her. More than two weeks later (in total one month after her corruption), Samus Aran awoke. The Federation now knew the location of the Pirate Homeworld thanks to a transmission pod from Gandrayda, but didn't know Gandrayda's current status. Samus infiltrated the planet and eventually received a transmission from a nearby Federation Marine designated NZG41. She managed to reach the Marine and helped him activate an elevator. She and the Marine went up the elevator, though once they reached the top, the Marine suddenly began firing at Samus, forcing her to dodge the shots in Morph ball form. He transformed into Gandrayda, who desired to battle Samus, saying,'' "You know, you should never trust strangers, Sammy... This is gonna be fun."'' Battle During the fight, Gandrayda will jump, flip, and run about the room, making it intensively difficult to shoot her. She can create throwing blades that will lock onto and "seek" Samus, though they can be shot down for power-ups. Gandrayda will also use a ground-based impact wave that streaks directly towards Samus. At close range, Gandrayda will attempt to strangle and claw at Samus and must be shaken off with the Wii Remote. If successfully shot with a fully charged beam, she will trip onto the ground, leaving her vulnerable for three short seconds. After taking some damage, Gandrayda will begin to use her shapeshifting abilities to transform into different enemies. She'll revert to normal after several moments. She will also share the weak points of these forms, so Samus can damage her in the same way as she did those enemies. The following is a list of the forms Gandrayda will take at this time: *Berserker Knight: She will employ energy waves, Phazon Orbs and a liquid Phazon gun. *Armored Aerotrooper: She will use the missile and energy-based attacks. *Swarmbot: She will attack in a manner similar to a tornado. If Samus wanders too close, her energy will be drained. Shooting down the individual Swarmbots can reveal power-ups. At 75% health, Gandrayda opens part of the roof, covering the outer portion of the battlefield in deadly acid rain. She'll then continue her attack, and will also begin using new transformations. *Rundas: She will employ his freeze wave, an ice sword, flight ability, Ice Missiles. *Ghor (2nd Phase): She will employ missiles, the plasma beam, plasma shots, and she will also attempt to grab the Morph Ball. When Gandrayda's health drops to 50%, she will transform into a duplicate of Samus in the Varia; while mimicking Samus, she will use the Boost Ball to bounce around the area and then pop up to fire a powerful Phazon beam. At 25% health, Gandrayda stops transforming and begins to use Hyper Mode, where she moves even faster and is invulnerable to all weapons except Samus's own Hyper Mode attacks. When her Hyper Mode wears off, Gandrayda turns invisible. Samus must use the X-Ray Visor to keep track of Gandrayda and attack her until she uses Hyper Mode again. Once defeated, Gandrayda screams in agony as she rapidly cycles through different forms (a Space Pirate, Rundas, Ghor, a Berserker Knight, and finally Samus in the PED). Unable to watch Gandrayda's death, Samus looks away with a clenched fist as Dark Samus arrives and absorbs her. This hints that even though Samus and Gandrayda were fierce rivals, perhaps there was a deep friendship between them that has not been seen with the other hunters. Logbook entries Trivia *This is the music heard when battling Gandrayda: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SySV9xBU6M&feature=related. Gandrayda's theme music seems to be similar to the Chykka theme from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. *Gandrayda is surprisingly vulnerable to Samus's Screw Attack, though her evasive movements make it very difficult to hit her with it. It can be possible to defeat Gandrayda in under forty seconds if Samus properly utilizes the Screw Attack. This vulnerability was reduced in Metroid Prime Trilogy. *During the attack on the G.F.S. Olympus, Gandrayda can be seen fighting Space Pirates in Repair Bay Shaft before the blast doors close. She is gone by the time they reopen. *Gandrayda's death takes longer than that of the other Hunters; she has enough time to attempt to reach out to Samus for help, unlike the other hunters who were quickly absorbed. *Gandryda wears her PED in the form of some sort of necklace, unlike the other hunters, who have PEDs attached to their armour. *Strangely, Gandrayda is able to use the mechanical battle systems in some of the forms she uses (Ghor's armour, Swarmbots, NZG41's gun, etc.) even though these require power sources and a large amount of knowledge of the internal mechanisms of the devices in question. *Unlike her fellow Bounty Hunters in Corruption, it is unknown if Gandrayda has her own Gunship, since it is never seen or alluded to. It may be possible that Gandrayda's powers allow her to morph into a form capable of space travel. *It is unknown how Gandrayda can transform into multiple Swarmbots, seeing as they are not a singular entity. It is possibly that they share one "mind". *Many of Gandrayda's lines toward Samus can be interpreted as either flirtatious or mocking since she sees Samus as her rival. *In keeping with the elemental themes of the Hunters in Corruption, Gandrayda seems to have power over electricity. Many of her attacks create electrical sparks and interference in Samus's visor, and she also opens the mechanical roof of the battlefield at one point just by clenching her fist. This is also reflected in the item she leaves Samus after being defeated, the Grapple Voltage. Ironically, when Samus meets her at Generator C on Norion, she leaves Samus to turn the generator on, saying that 'machines aren't her thing'. It's possible she just wanted Samus to do all the work for her. *Gandrayda is one of three shape shifters in the ''Metroid'' Series; the others being the X Parasites and the Mimic. *Samus can scan each of the forms Gandrayda goes into during the battle. However, if she reads the Logbook entry, the only change in Gandrayda's entry will be the images of the form and the name, which is the normal name of the creature followed by "-G" (i.e. "Rundas-G"). However, the preview text shown when scanning will be different and instead tells Samus what Gandrayda can do in a specific form (for example, the scan of Rundas-G will say she now has 'limited cryokinesis'). Interestingly enough, the only time "-G" is not present is when Samus scans Gandrayda when she is Federation Marine NZG41, though there is still a noticeable "G". *A glitch sometimes occurs when fighting Gandrayda (more specifically when she is fighting the player as a Pirate Aerotrooper after the rain shields are down) where Gandrayda descends down the edge, disappearing for good during the fight. **Another glitch can be exploited if, when fighting Gandrayda as Ghor, she grabs a Screw Attacking Samus with her whip and then slams her into the ground. Samus will be stuck in her unmorph animation and can be controlled with the game thinking that she is in Morph Ball form.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1UH5XFvujA This glitch is no longer present in the Metroid Prime Trilogy version of the game. *When fighting Ghor-G, it is possible to make him engage his "Phase 3" fight, though Gandrayda will usually change back before combat. *When Gandrayda takes Samus' appearance while dying, she can copy the Hypermode of Samus' PED if Samus is in Hypermode at the end of the battle. *Samus, and Gandrayda are the only two known female bounty hunters in the Metroid series. (After the death of Gandrayda, Samus is the only known female bounty hunter.) *When Gandrayda is in her "Samus-G" form, she fires a beam strikingly similar to the Zero Laser from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Gallery File:Gandrayda Concept Art.png|Concept Art. Image:Cinematic2.png|Gandrayda and the other Hunters at the control tower on Norion. Image:Gandrayd-Fun.jpg|Gandrayda's last words before the fight. Image:Corrupted_Gandrayda.jpg|Samus is attacked physically by Gandrayda. Image:Gandrayda-Aerotrooper.jpg|Gandrayda in her Aerotrooper form. Image:Gandrayda-Berserker.jpg|Gandrayda in her Berserker Knight form. Image:Gandrayda-Berserker2.png|Berseker-G can reflect Samus' attacks. Image:Gandrayda-Rundas.jpg|Rundas-G comes dangerously close. Image:Gandrayda-Ghor.jpg|Ghor-G is stunned for a period of time. Image:Gandrayda-Ghor2.jpg|Ghor-G begins her spinning attack. Image:Gandrayda-Boost_Ball.jpg|Gandrayda launches around the arena in her mock Boost Ball. Image:Fake_Samus.jpg|Gandrayda imitates the real Samus in her standard Varia Suit. References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Galactic Federation Category:GFS Olympus Category:Norion Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Deceased